


Break Time

by AliasZero



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Job, Bottom Jared, Drabble, Established Relationship, J2, M/M, Top Jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-03
Updated: 2014-06-03
Packaged: 2018-02-03 07:07:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1735601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliasZero/pseuds/AliasZero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared has a little snack during their twenty-minute break with Jensen ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Break Time

“Jen, c’mon!” Jared looked at Jensen using those puppy eyes that he has mastered with all these years playing Sam.

Jensen rolled his eyes and gave in, “Alright, sure. Just get on with it.” And Jensen was kind of like Dean—he could not bear those eyes.

Jared gave Jensen a bear hug before he got to his knees and quickly fumbled with Jensen’s belt buckle.

The crew members were preparing for the next scene so they have a twenty minute break before they would be called on again. And Jared loved to get his hands and mouth on Jensen within these short intermissions. It has been a thing between them, stealing these precious break times during work to mess around. Normally it was always too far to get back to their trailers to do it so this time they were just behind this giant wooden board waiting to be pulled down later the day.

Jensen’s cock was already getting hard once Jared pulled down his zipper. He gasped when Jared wrapped his long and slender fingers on it. “J-Jared…”

Licking his lips, Jared placed his mouth just at the tip of Jensen’s cock and teased it with his tongue. He took his time to get Jensen’s cock to full hardness even though he knew they did not have much time.

“Stop teasing Jare, just—ughmufff—” Jensen put his hand over his mouth so he would not moan too loud when Jared took in his length. He automatically bucked his hips so his cock hit the back of Jared’s throat.

Jared skillfully hollowed his cheeks and began sucking. He loved Jensen’s cock. It was so thick and the veins were always pulsing so strong when he deep-throated him. He hummed happily when Jensen ran his fingers through his long hair.

“Ja—Jared—Shit!” Jensen bit his lower lip as Jared started to work his tongue magic. He was holding back moans as best as he could.

Jared reached one hand to grab Jensen’s ass while the other started to massage his balls. He moaned in satisfaction slightly when Jensen pushed his cock even further in greedily. He bobbed his head in a fast pace, running his tongue along Jensen’s slit at the same time. Those big hands were tugging on his hair even harder now.

“…I’m coming—Jared, I—” Jensen threw his head back and he felt his groin tightening. He clenched his teeth when his orgasm hit. It did not take long for him to explode, jerking his hips frantically as he shot loads of hot come into Jared’s mouth.

Groaning, Jared swallowed every single drop of Jensen’s come. Then he stood up and kissed Jensen and they both moaned at the taste.

They could hear people yelling their names from afar. Jensen smirked and looked at Jared’s boner, “Well guess that will have to wait.” Jared frowned but the Jensen leant in and whispered in his ears, “Don’t worry, I will fuck you so good tonight that you come multiple times.” Jared blushed to such a crimson shade that when they got back to the set some innocent assistant even asked if he had a fever.

 

 


End file.
